When Magic is Involved
by FabrevanSwifty13
Summary: A love Spell can change everything. Fabrevans!


**When Magic is Involved**

**I know, i know, i should've updated my stories instead of uploading a new one. But i just can't resist.  
This story tells us exactly why Sam falls in love with Mercedes. Sounds like Samcedes story? Uh, not really! Read to find out.  
One last thing, i am NOT and WON't be a Samcedes shipper. But i respect them.  
**

Chapter 1

**Mercedes' POV**

Applause are coming from every direction as Sam finishes the song, keeping his eyes on me all the time. I should have felt flattered; he's the sweetest guy in the whole school and also one of the cutest. He's a prince charming, my prince charming. But I'm not his princess, and never will be.

I'm lost in my own thoughts, not really paying attention to anything around me. Until I hear a gasp from behind and Brittany is saying something about being a bridesmaid, then I look down and find Sam is down on one knees, holding a beautiful ring.

"Mercedes, without you I feel like an uncompleted puzzle, I want to spend my entire life with you. So if I was Han Solo, would you become my Princess Leia?"

I want to jump and hug him, I want to say YES. But I can't because he thinks he loves me, he thinks I'm the one, but the truth is he belongs with someone else. And that someone is currently sitting next to me, she looks shock and hurt, probably remembering the time when Sam gave her the promise ring, but she still smiles reassuringly at me.

"Sam..." I shake my head, getting up to leave, tears streaming down.

"Is that a no?"

"I need time to think."

**XxX**

I know he's still in love with Quinn. Sometimes, when we're still together, I heard he called for her name in his sleep. His heart wants her but his mind won't let him, because of the spell...

_**New York City, 2011**__  
"Oh My Gosh, we're in New York! We should go to Broadway and the central park, and... and..." Rachel screamed excitedly._

"_No offense, Rach. But Old York is waaayyy better." Said one and only Brittany._

_Instead of ignoring Britt's comment, Rachel 'Oh So Smart' Berry replied, "Come on, Britt! There's no such thing called Old York!"_

"_That's what everyone think. Lord Tubbington took me there last summer, and it's just magical. I even rode a unicorn! __Yep, b__e jealous, bitches!"_

_I sighed, that was the start of a never ending argument. I decided to walk away from my crazy friends, and began to wonder by myself. I wanted to remember that moment for the rest of my life, so I recorded the beautiful city with my handy cam. Everything looked normal, until I spotted two teenage girls on a quiet corner of the street. One of them was dark-haired, and the other one was a red-haired who's wearing a lollipop dress with matching handbag. But that's not what caught my attention. The dark haired girl was holding some sort of stick, I taught they were street actresses so I came closer still recording. _

"_Alex!" The red-haired said, "This is baaaddd, your dad would be furious if he finds out."_

"_IF he finds out," The other girl called Alex replied, "We just have to make sure he doesn't find out."_

"_Why can't you just go with your family for the weekend, they're not that bad."_

"_And miss the party? Pleaseee, Harper, you know me better than that!" __Then, t__he girl, Alex murmured some words that I didn't understand__ and move that stick thingy._

_R__ight before my eyes, appeared another dark-haired girl, with identical face, clothes, everything! I had to pinch myself a couple times, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I just met a wizard! A real life wizard, and I recorded everything!_

"_You... You are a wizard!" I screamed and running toward them. "OMG! OMG! That's so awesome!"_

_They looked shock and worried, but Alex managed to reply,"Wha..What are you talking about? Wizard? Ha... Ha... I think you need to check on your head or brain! This girl, she's.. Ehm.. My twin."_

"_Oh, so she just came out from nowhere!"_

"_She's here all the time! You need to check your eyes too, apparently."_

"_Then explain this," I said, showing them my handy cam. "Yes, girls, I record all your magical action here."_

_The red-haired girl, Harper or something, turned paler, and started babbling, "Oh, no, what are we going to do? She's gonna tell the whole world, and you'll lost your power, and your dad..."_

"_Geez, calm down, Harper!" Then she turned and looked at me, "Fine, what do you want? If you delete that video, I will grant your wish. Ha! I sound like a genie!"_

_I rolled my eyes at her unfunny joke. __I taught about it for a moment, __i can ask for anything i want. I mean, she's a wizard! Maybe i should ask for money? Clothes? Fame? Then __I realized, what I __really __need is someone who loves me," Err, you.. You don't happen to have a love potion, do you?"_

"_Love potions? What do you think I am? A potion seller?" She smirked a little,__ "__But I DO have a love spell!__ All I need is a piece of that person's clothes."_

_I reached inside my pocket and pulled out Sam's __handkerchief that he gave on prom night. I've been keeping it ever since. I bring it everywhere, it'__s like my lucky charm._

"_Wait, how come you already have... Never mind." Alex took the handkerchief and promised to be back tomorrow morning, after I deleted the video. Well, actually I didn't delete it just pretended to, in case she tricked me._

_**XxX**_

_She did come back the next morning. _

"_Here you go." She said, giving me back the handkerchief._

_Nothing different, I just stared at it then stared at the girl in front of me._

"_What?" She said, "You don't expect me to give you a cupid arrow, do you?"_

"_What should I do with it? Whip out my nose?"_

"_Ha Ha," She said without laughing, "You slept on it, and by the next morning he's all yours."_

_I didn't believe her but it's worth to try, it's not like I would lose anything, "Great! Thanks!" I took the handkerchief then turned around ready to go._

"_Umm, wait!" She called, "It's not like I'm a goody-goody two shoe and I'm not usually this wise, but this is just wrong. He won't love you, he'll be forced to love you. You will feel happy at first, but then guilt will take over."_

"_I don't care," I said, "I just need someone to love me."_

"_Be prepared for the consequences!" She called, but I just ignored her and walked away._

Now, I wish I had listened to her.

**What you think? It's kinda weird, i know. But Glee is getting boring so why don't we bring in some wizards, right?**  
**Please review, guys! It feels good to know that people actually read my story. **  
**Btw, i still have exams so don't know when i can update this.**


End file.
